Alpha's Mate - Deucalion's Back
by NaruSasulover15
Summary: Deucalion's back and stronger than before since he's got his eyesight back and he has another Pack on his side. Isaac has caught the scent of the new Pack that's in town. What will they do now that the supposed 'destroyer of worlds' is back? Not only that, but they have a Kanima on their hands...
1. Chapter 1: The Scent

**Hello guys and welcome to the first chapter of my Teen Wolf story! So, this takes place after season 3 but before season 4 and in an alternate universe, Stiles has a step mom :D I have become kinda obsessed with the show and I have a celeb crush of Dylan O'Brien now :3 also, I am in love with Stiles! He's mah baby XD Also, I'm bringing my OC's Skylar, Kaeru, Zero, Sammy and Ally into this :3 also, Peter's alive…sorry but it's relevant to the story!**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy the story! And sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories in so long. I just…I just didn't feel the motivation to write…sorry**

**Warning: cussing, blood, Yaoi, possible lemon for future chapters and STEREK!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOTHING except for Sammy, Ally, Zero, Kaeru, Skylar and the plotline**

* * *

I first started having nightmares after my mum died 8 years ago. I would wake up, screaming and crying but could barely remember what they were about. My dad and step mom Susan would come rushing in and Susan would hug me and tell me that everything was okay. 5 years after that, my nightmares stopped completely. For 3 years I hadn't had a single nightmare…..until now. Only this time, I can remember them. Not only that, but they seemed so fucking _real_.

Susan and my dad were out for the night so I was home alone….well, I thought I was. I woke up from a nightmare, screaming and on the verge of a panic attack when strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me to a hard chest.

"Stiles, shhh, calm down" I heard a rough voice whisper.

"D-Derek?" I stuttered.

"I'm here Stiles, I'm always here" Derek whispered, kissing my cheek.

My breathing slowed down and the panic attack had completely gotten out of my system. I turned around in the strong embrace and wrapped my arms around Derek's shoulders, burying my face into his neck.

"I am so glad you have your super wolf hearing" I joked lightly.

Derek chuckled and I leaned my head away from Derek's neck. He smiled softly at me and I couldn't help but return it. Derek then suddenly kissed me hard on the lips. I moaned softly as his warm, moist lips moved to my neck.

"Derek, stop that" I murmured softly, trying to push him away.

Derek growled possessively as he pulled me impossibly closer to him.

"Mine" Derek growled low in his throat, making me shiver slightly at the tone of his voice.

Derek is so damn possessive but I love that about him. Around others, he's a complete Sour Wolf, even if I'm there with him. He acts tough and fierce and can be seriously dangerous when angry but when it's just the two of us, he's like an overgrown puppy with possession issues but he's still mine, no matter what anyone says.

When he stopped growling possessively, I smiled at Derek softly, a smile which he gladly returned. I then heard the downstairs door open and two voices were talking.

"Stiles, we're back!" Susan called out, walking up the stairs.

I tried pushing Derek away, even though both my dad and Susan knew about my relationship with him. Derek started nuzzling me the moment Susan walked into my room.

"Am I interrupting something boys?" Susan asked cheekily.

"No mum, nothing at all" I say with an awkward smile.

Derek finally looks up and smiles a small smile at Susan. She smiled back and sighed before shutting the door and going back downstairs.

Derek then turned to look at me and smirked. I threw a suspicious look at him.

"What are you thinking Sour Wolf?" I asked.

"Nothing babe, nothing at all" Derek answered, the smirk still in place.

"Riiiiight" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

Derek chuckled and kissed me again, this time more passionately. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Derek broke the kiss a couple of minutes later, lying down beside me. I laughed slightly, lying down with my back to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. I smiled and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to find Derek wasn't in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my bed side table, noticing that there was a note on it.

_Dear Stiles,_

_I didn't want to wake you up so I left quietly. Don't worry though, I will see you after school-oh wait, its Saturday isn't it? Damn I'm losing track of the days. I blame you._

_Anyway, I'll see you later today….maybe. I love you Stiles, I always will._

_Love from your Sour Wolf, Derek Hale XOXO_

I couldn't hold the laugh in any longer. Derek used the 'Sour Wolf' pet name in his note. It was just too good to be true.

I then yawned, stretching my limbs as I heard my dad leave for work.

'Susan must still be asleep then' I thought to myself.

I got up out of bed and walked past my dad's and Susan's room, noticing that Susan was indeed still asleep. I made a small breakfast consisting of cereal; preferably coco-pops and a glass of orange juice.

I sat down, eating it quickly before rushing upstairs to change into some clothes for the day. After the whole Nemeton incident and the whole thing with the Nogitsune, my style of clothing somehow changed.

I put on some ripped jeans, a chequered white and red t-shirt and black and white converse shoes. I go back downstairs and walk out the front door. It's a bit cloudy but it won't rain…I hope.

I walk down the street for a bit when I run into Scott, my best friend.

"Hey dude" he greets me.

"Sup dude" I reply.

"Nothing much man. I'm on my way to go meet Isaac actually" Scott said.

I sighed heavily. Scott and Isaac starting dating around the time Allison died which was…..2 weeks before Derek and I hit it off.

"Why are you going to meet with Isaac today?" I asked, confused.

Usually he would stay at home with his mum on Saturdays then go meet Isaac on Sundays. Something must be wrong.

"Haven't you heard? Dude, there are murders going on all around town and Isaac thinks he knows why. We're going to Derek's loft together" Scott spoke like he thought I knew.

Derek has some explaining to do.

"Then I'll go with you. I could help-" Scott cut me off mid-sentence.

"No Stiles. Derek told me to tell you that he doesn't want you meddling this time" Scott said with a serious tone to his voice.

I almost wanted to growl but held it back.

"Doesn't want me 'meddling' he says?" I say condescendingly.

I hear Scott sigh audibly.

"He just doesn't want you getting hurt Stiles. After the whole thing with the Nemeton and the Nogitsune, he's been really worried about you. We all have dude. You've been having nightmares every night, the sleepwalking is getting worse and sometimes you don't even sleep! Stiles, he has a good reason to worry. You're his _Mate_ Stiles and he doesn't want to lose another person he loves" Scott spoke softly.

I sigh, nodding but I still think I should help the Pack with this one thing.

"He won't lose me Scott. I may be just a human but I'm a survivor. I want to help with just this one thing. And besides, it won't be as dangerous as facing the Nogitsune or the Nemeton right?" I ask.

Scott just looks at me with this…_look _and now I know that something is definitely wrong.

"Stiles, this is worse than any of that. Isaac thinks this could be something to do with a Darach" Scott said.

I was about to speak when Derek suddenly popped up behind Scott. I pointed behind him and Scott turned around slowly.

"Why are you telling Stiles all of this?" Derek asked with a harsh voice.

"I told him because he should be able to know at least that much! You weren't going to tell him anyway" Scott muttered.

"Don't patronize me Scott" Derek growled.

"Just stop it, the both of you" I whispered, pushing Scott out of the way and standing in front of Derek.

I sighed and looked up at Derek.

"Why didn't you tell me this Derek? And I thought we killed the Darach" I said, a little confused.

Derek sighed.

"We did but there's another Darach. We don't know who it is yet but Isaac might know" Derek said with a small frown.

"Why do you think Isaac knows?" I whisper, just now noticing there are other people around.

Derek and Scott, by the looks on their faces had only just noticed as well. Derek and Scott started walking into the forest with me holding onto Derek's hand.

"He's caught a scent that seems familiar but he can't figure it out. He's been following the trail for weeks and it's ended up at the graveyard" Scott spoke, sounding slightly worried.

"Wait, wait, wait….the graveyard?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, the graveyard" Scott spoke to me as if I was dumb and hard of hearing.

I gave him a look and he cowered at the sight of it. Being the Alpha's Mate sure has its perks doesn't it?

We were walking farther and farther into the woods until we somehow appeared at the graveyard where Isaac was standing over an open grave.

Scott ran over to him and I followed him. Isaac had a scared expression on his face, curling into Scott's side.

"What is it Isaac? What's wrong babe?" Scott asked, holding onto Isaac as if his life depended on it.

"I-I know who the Darach is" Isaac whispered.

"Can you tell us?" Derek asked, suddenly appearing behind me.

Isaac shook his head, too afraid to say it. I looked at the headstone and my eyes widened.

"It's Allison. Allison is the Darach" I speak in a low whisper.

"But how?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. Maybe for revenge?" Derek asked.

"No…..no the Darach sacrifices people to get stronger. The Kanima is the one that exacts revenge but to do that, they need a master" Scott says.

"What if Allison _is _a Kanima and not a Darach? The first body….did it have any kind of wounds?" I ask.

This time, Isaac was the one who spoke.

"There was a cut on the back of the neck and claw marks running down the top half of the body" Isaac spoke in a soft whisper.

"The Kanima needs a master…..but what if Allison doesn't. What if…what if she's stuck in the Kanima form and she can't turn back to a human" I ask, my eyes wide.

"Then her only purpose….is straight up murder"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm evil aren't I? Looks like Allison is back from the dead as a Kanima *gasp* I wonder what will happen to the Pack? Better yet; what will happen to the whole town? Well, you'll just have to find out in later chapters. So, did you like it or hate it? Please comment, follow and favourite if you want to but please no flamers or haters of Yaoi – NaruSasulover15**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Pack in Town

**Hello guys and welcome to the second chapter of Alpha's Mate – Deucalion's back (finally figured out a name for this story XD). So, last time I left you guys wondering what the hell was going on. Well, this chapter explains it a little bit so yeah.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Warnings: see chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOTHING except for Sammy, Ally, Zero (Zayne), Kaeru, Skylar and the plotline**

* * *

**Zero's POV**

My Pack and I had been travelling for miles to get to this exact spot, following a scent that seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Anything yet boss?" Kaeru asked me.

"3 Werewolves and 1 Human. One of the scents seem very familiar but I just can't put my finger on it" I growled.

"Where do you think they are?" Ally asked.

Ally was the youngest in my Pack. She was just 14 years old but strong for her age.

"Let's just follow the scent sis" my Mate, Sammy asked.

Ally nodded and Sammy went ahead of the Pack along with Ally. Kaeru, Skylar and I followed them. The sun was setting and tomorrow night was a full moon. We had to find this…..Pack or whatever it is before sundown.

I don't know why, but I have a feeling I won't like what I see.

When we arrived at the graveyard 5 minutes later, I wasn't expecting to see _the_ Derek Hale there with 3 others.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Derek Hale" I spoke, gaining their attention. Derek immediately started growling at me. That was when I recognised him.

It's been years since I last saw him.

"Zayne" Derek growled.

I shook my head.

"It's Zero now" I smirked.

"What are you doing back in Beacon Hills Zayne? I thought you were dead somewhere on the side of the road by now" Derek said, stepping closer towards me and my Pack.

"Aw Derek, that hurt. I thought you were dead along with the rest of your pathetic family" I said that just to ruffle his feathers.

Derek growled, his eyes flashing a searing red.

"You dare talk about my family like that. I should tear you to shreds right here!" Derek roared.

I tutted at him, smirking wickedly.

"What about Paige? What happened to her? Is she still your little lover or did she leave you once she found out what you really are?" I spoke condescendingly.

Derek growled like a wolf, his eyes glowing a searing red.

"Don't mention her name to me ever again Zayne!" Derek roared angrily.

I fake gasped.

"So the rumours are true. You _did _kill Paige" I said, faking concern.

"She was dying! I didn't want her to be in pain" Derek's eyes changed back to normal as he stared at me.

"You're lying Derek. You wanted to kill her" I laughed slightly.

"No I didn't-" I cut him off.

"Don't lie Hale! You…..you wanted to kill her. Your wolf wanted her gone!" I roared.

"Why do you even care Zayne!? Why do want to know so badly!?" Derek shouted, a wild look in his eyes.

"You were never one for telling the truth were you? You kept to yourself all the time like the little fuck you are. Even when we were younger, you kept all the pain locked inside, just like your identity! Even when you found out what you were, you tried running away from it. You can't run away from what you are Derek and I know you're still running" I say with a harsh tone.

"I'm not running Zayne. You're the one who ran away after my family was killed!" Derek roared.

I scoffed slightly.

"I ran off because I knew you'd cut yourself off from everyone. I was your best friend Derek….and I didn't want to be the one who was cut off from you the most" I spat.

I turned to walk away but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Sammy asked me.

I turned to look at him and smiled softly.

"I went to school with him when I was younger. We were best friends…almost like brothers. Like him, I'm a born Werewolf but unlike him, I was born an Alpha" I said before my smile disappeared and I walked off with my Pack following closely behind.

**Normal POV**

"Derek, how did that guy know you?" Stiles asked Derek in a worried tone of voice.

"We went to school together. We were as close as brothers like you and Scott. When my family died, he disappeared into thin air, making me think he was dead somewhere. For some reason, I didn't bother looking for him. He's gone a little bit…..psycho I think" Derek explained.

"By that crazed look in his eye, I think he might be" Scott spoke up, still holding onto Isaac.

Isaac pulled away from Scott and went to stand beside his Alpha.

"What are we going to do about them?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know" Derek told him.

He looked to his other side to find that Stiles or Scott weren't there. He cursed.

"Damn those two!" Derek growled before running into the forest with Isaac trailing not too far behind him.

With Stiles and Scott, they had caught up to Zero and his Pack.

"Oi you!" Stiles called out.

Zero turned around to look at the two teenagers.

"What do you two want?" he asked.

Stiles huffed, a little pissed off at Zero's tone.

"You don't need to be so mean. Anyway, why would you talk to Derek like that? You make it seem like it was his fault his family died" Stiles spoke softly.

Zero scoffed.

"It is his fault. He never should've fallen for Kate Argent. If he didn't fall for that hunter, his family would still be alive today" Zero growled.

"You still don't have the right to talk to Derek like that" this time it was Scott who spoke.

"Actually, they do" a familiar voice said.

Scott and Stiles gasped.

"You" both teens spoke at the same time.

The figure smirked.

"Yes, it's me. I'm back" the figure said, stepping into the light.

Scott growled.

"Deucalion" Scott growled low in his throat, standing in front of Stiles.

Zero smirked.

"Deucalion, you finally made it" he sounded pleased.

"Now, where is Derek?" Deucalion asked.

"I'm right here" Derek said, fully transformed.

He lunged at Deucalion, ready to tear his throat out but Deucalion dodged the blow. Derek cursed as he landed on all fours on the ground. Deucalion smirked condescendingly before scratching Derek's back with his sharp claws.

Derek howled in pain, collapsing to the ground. Stiles cried out, trying to run over to Derek but Scott pulled him back.

"Scott, take Stiles and go….NOW!" Derek roared.

Scott nodded and grabbed Stiles. Stiles struggled against Scott's grip.

"No, I'm not leaving Derek!" Stiles shouted, struggling harder.

"Just go with Scott, Stiles! Don't worry, I'll be fine. I love you" Derek just barely choked out.

Stiles felt tears drip down his cheeks, but nodded and mouthed 'I love you too' before running the other way with Scott hot on his heels.

"So Derek, how about you tell me where she is" Deucalion spoke.

"Where who is?" Derek asked, still in agonizing pain.

"Allison Argent" Deucalion said like Derek was meant to know.

"She's dead" Derek choked out.

"Oh, but she isn't, is she? No, I think she's very much alive. Well, technically speaking" Deucalion said and Derek could practically hear the smirk.

Derek looked up towards Deucalion.

"I won't tell you anything" Derek growls.

"Oh, but I think you will Derek. You see, they always talk" Deucalion smirked down at Derek before slashing Derek's back once again.

Derek howled in pain, panting harshly.

"Now….TELL ME WHEN ALLISON ARGENT IS!" Deucalion roared.

"I don't know! But I can tell you one thing….she's a Kanima..and….we think….that she doesn't need…a master" Derek panted.

Deucalion smirked, walking away with Zero and his Pack, leaving Derek on all fours on the ground. Derek's vision started to fade and he collapsed onto the ground.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Wow…this is gonna sound so mean but I actually enjoyed typing this chapter hehehe. Anyway, to ease your minds, I will tell you that Derek isn't dead. I wouldn't kill someone off this early in the story! And things are about to get interesting now that Deucalion's back. **

**Why is Deucalion after Allison? And who is Zayne really and what is the full story behind why he dislikes Derek so much now? All will be revealed later in the story. But for now, you'll have to wait.**

**So, did you like it or hate it? Please comment, follow and favourite the story if you like it but please no flamers or haters of Yaoi - NaruSasulover15**


End file.
